Recueil d'OS Faberry
by manon-achele
Summary: OS Faberry (toujours adaptés sur la série TV, je ne fais pas dans les zombies, les vampires ou tous ces trucs surréels !) Les histoires se passent toutes indépendamment les unes des autres. Si je crée une suite à l'un des OS, elle portera le même nom avec "partie 2", "partie 3" etc.
1. OS 1 Gay, straight or bi

_**No matter gay, straight or bi**_

Santana rentrait à l'appartement New Yorkais qu'elle partageait avec Rachel et Kurt après une longue journée au diner dans lequel elle était serveuse. Elle entra comme à son habitude sans s'annoncer, de toute façon ses deux colocataires devaient probablement dormir à cette heure-là, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste en cuir qu'elle crocha sur le porte manteau. Tout semblait normal. Mais l'appartement qui était habituellement silencieux et plongé dans le noir à cette heure tardive n'était ni l'un ni l'autre ce soir. Rachel était éveillée, dans la cuisine et semblait patiemment attendre que Santana rentre. Alors la jeune femme hispanique rejoignit sa colocataire autour de la table, sur laquelle trônait un verre de vin rouge pour elle. Elle s'en empara et vida la moitié, pas prête à avoir une conversation avec la diva aussi tard en étant sobre. Une fois chose faite, elle releva la tête vers Rachel et lui adressa un minuscule sourire.

"Je t'écoute."

"Je crois que je suis gay" lâcha Rachel, de but en blanc.

"Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un autre verre" dit Santana pour elle-même avant de finir son verre d'une traite. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça au juste ?"

La brunette baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, la latine suivit le geste du regard. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette enveloppe qui trônait en permanence sur le meuble de l'entrée, prête à être utilisée.

"Sérieusement ? Tu mets en doute ta sexualité à cause de malheureux tickets aller-retour pour New Heaven ?"

L'étudiante de la NYADA acquiesça simplement, à court de mots. Il était rare qu'elle ne sache pas quoi dire mais ce soir, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Santana semblait d'humeur agréable et elle était surtout la seule lesbienne de son entourage, la seule à qui elle pouvait faire confiance pour ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, Kurt était gay, lui aussi mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Rachel était convaincue que Santana l'aiderait, lui donnerait son avis sans y mettre les formes et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. L'hispanique sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, pis elle se leva en poussant un long soupir.

"Lève-toi Rachel."

Dernièrement, Santana avait était beaucoup plus cordiale avec ses colocataires, les laissant entrevoir la personne qu'elle était réellement. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ignorait l'homosexualité de Rachel. Une part d'elle l'avait toujours su. Et Quinn… et bien elles avaient couchées ensembles donc pour la blonde aussi, elle savait depuis quelques temps. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien voulu dire. Chacun devait trouver son chemin soi-même. Une fois Rachel debout face à elle, l'ancienne garce de McKinley fit la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, elle l'embrassa. Elle s'empara du visage de la brunette entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de fuir et l'embrassa, pour la faire réagir. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsque non seulement Rachel répondit à son baiser, mais qu'en plus, elle demanda accès à sa langue en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Évidemment, elle le lui donna et c'est dans cette position que Kurt les trouva. Il se racla la gorge, les faisant sursauter. Rachel se recula aussitôt, les joues rouges mais ne quitta pas Santana des yeux.

"Merci. Je dois... il faut que j'y aille."

Santana lui adressa un sourire en coin.

"Le plaisir était pour moi. Mais avant que tu partes il faut que je te dise un petit truc... Jure-moi que tu ne vas pas te lancer dans un long monologue d'engueulade quand ce sera fait."

"Promis."

Kurt observa l'échange avec intérêt, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa cuisine à une heure du matin. Pas étonnant qu'il semblait si fatigué, il ne dormait que depuis deux heures.

"J'ai couché avec elle." lâcha l'hispanique sans prendre de pincettes.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, complètement choquée. Une vague de jalousie la traversa alors qu'elle imaginait Santana et Quinn dans le même lit.

"Pardon ? " demanda Rachel encore sous le choc. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réellement compris ce que Santana avait dit ou s'il s'agissait seulement de son imagination. Bien qu'elle ait demandé à Santana de répéter ses mots, la brunette n'était pas certaine de vouloir les détails. Une part d'elle avait seulement envie d'insulter son amie mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire une telle chose sans laisser Santana s'expliquer. Elle pourrait toujours l'insulter après. Bien que Rachel ne jurait que très rarement, une entorse à sa règle autodictée ne changerait pas grand-chose.

"J'ai couché avec Quinn. Juste une nuit. Mais deux fois. Je me suis dit que tu préférais le savoir. Plutôt que de l'apprendre dans vingt ans quand vous serez mariées et que vous aurez deux gamins insupportables qui sauteront partout."

Rachel ouvrit la bouche prête à parler mais Kurt, encore ensommeillé sauva la vie de Santana en levant une main en l'air.

"Désolé Rachel mais pour ma santé mentale et celle de Santana je dois te rappeler que tu as promis d'éviter les monologues. Par pitié ne dis rien, il est seulement une heure du matin et je ne suis pas certain de supporter une tirade."

La diva referma aussitôt la bouche, coupée dans son élan. Elle se contenta de soupirer longuement avant de hausser les épaules.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, je dois aller à New Heaven" décréta-t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus, laissant un Kurt bouche bée et une Santana soulagée en plan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?" demanda Kurt à personne en particulier.

"Je crois que le hobbit vient de se rendre compte qu'elle était gay pour notre chère Blondie." lui répondit Santana, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas crier de joie, sachant à quel point sa colocataire latine était irritable après une longue soirée au restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait. Il se contenta de sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains, comme un petit garçon le matin de Noël. _Enfin, il était temps_ , pensa-t-il. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Rachel marchait aussi silencieusement que possible dans les couloirs déserts du campus de Yale. Elle cherchait la chambre 411 qu'elle savait être celle de Quinn et d'une dénommée Sarah, sa colocataire. Une fois dans le bon couloir, les yeux chocolat de Rachel glissèrent sur toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le bon numéro. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et s'apprêtait à toquer mais fut prise de panique. Et si c'était Sarah qui ouvrait ? Ou pire, et si c'était un homme ? Quinn avait peut-être couchée avec Santana mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était gay. Et puis même si elle l'était, les sentiments de la diva n'étaient peut-être pas réciproques. La jeune femme frissonna et resserra son manteau autour d'elle, essayant de se réchauffer un peu. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de se donner une contenance, cherchant à trouver quoi faire. _Tu n'as rien à perdre Rachel._ Puis, finalement, elle toqua, priant pour que ce soit Quinn qui ouvre la porte en bois. Elle attendit patiemment quelques minutes avant de toquer à nouveau. Un grognement à peine perceptible traversa le bois de la porte et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Quinn endormie, vêtue d'un t-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock dont Rachel n'avait jamais entendu parler et d'un short dévoilant ses jambes. En voyant qui lui faisait face, la blonde ouvrit ses yeux en grand, semblant se réveiller brutalement de sa phase de demi-sommeil, puis paniqua.

"Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kurt ? À Santana ?"

Perdue dans sa contemplation de Quinn qu'elle trouvait adorable, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fatigués, Rachel mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir.

"Non, tout le monde va bien ! " s'exclama-t-elle pour rassurer son amie. "Je peux entrer..? "

Aussitôt, la blonde l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte à clefs derrière elles.

"Tu as fait le voyage en plein milieu de la nuit pour quoi alors, si tout le monde va bien ? Toi aussi tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien hein ? "

Rachel sourit, attendrie et secoua négativement la tête. Désireuse de gagner un peu de temps avant d'expliquer les raisons de sa visite, elle prit le temps de scanner la pièce du regard. Deux lits simples, deux tables de nuits, deux armoires et deux bureaux : c'était les seuls meubles présents dans la chambre. Les deux colocataires avaient réussies à rendre l'endroit plus charmant grâce à des affiches, des livres et des coussins colorés sur leurs lits. Le décor, nouveau aux yeux de la diva, était typique d'une chambre étudiante, exactement ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Une lampe de chevet allumée éclairait faiblement la pièce, suffisamment pour que les deux jeunes filles puissent se voir. La chambre n'était pas grande et Rachel n'eut bientôt plus d'autre choix que de faire face au regard interrogateur de Quinn. La blonde perçue la soudaine nervosité dans les yeux de son amie et l'inquiétude prit place dans ses yeux noisette. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'interroger son amie puisque la brunette s'expliqua.

"Je voulais juste te voir" dit la brune en haussant les épaules. "Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Tu as cours demain et je t'ai réveillé et en plus Sarah doit être là et je vais la gêner et-"

"Calme-toi... Je commence plus tard demain matin et ta visite me fait plaisir même si j'aurais préféré t'accueillir dans une autre tenue que celle-là." Quinn lui sourit gentiment, cherchant à la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rachel mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en reportant son attention sur la tenue de pyjama de son amie.

"Je trouve ça mignon. Mais je... Je suis venue pour une raison précise enfin..." Elle se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots. Il était définitivement rare que Rachel Berry ne sache pas quoi dire.

"Viens." proposa Quinn en lui montrant le lit d'un vague geste de la main. "Sarah ne rentre jamais le mercredi soir." La blonde se demanda un instant pourquoi elle était contente de l'absence de sa colocataire. _Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi Fabray. Parce que tu peux profiter de Rachel sans qu'elle ne soit dans les parages. Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain glissant._

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à parler en étant debout, Rachel la suivit jusqu'au lit simple qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Elle s'installa sur le bord alors que Quinn s'asseyait sur le lit, le dos collé contre la tête de lit en bois clair.

"Dis-moi tout." Demanda Quinn d'une voix douce, sans aucune pression, montrant à la brunette qu'elle était disposée à attendre autant de temps qu'il le fallait. La chanteuse semblait lutter, cherchant les bons mots, ceux qui seraient les plus délicats. Mais elle ne fut pas capable de trouver une bonne manière de le dire. _Comment annoncer à la personne qui nous connait le mieux que l'on n'est plus celle qu'on était encore une heure avant ?_ Alors, elle soupira de frustration et lâcha sa bombe.

"Je suis gay."

 _Bien joué Rachel. Tout en finesse._ _Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas faire mieux ?_

Quinn arqua un sourcil, pas sûrs de comprendre. Elle attendit que Rachel élabore mais la diva ne semblait pas prête à en dire plus alors la blonde prit la parole. "Je suis euh... contente pour toi Rach, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es venue me dire ça en plein milieu de la nuit en semaine alors qu'on a toutes les deux cours demain matin... Un simple SMS aurait fait l'affaire, tu sais ? "

Rachel secoua simplement la tête de gauche à droite, montrant à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas terminé et que cette partie de l'information n'était pas la plus importante. D'un seul coup, la brunette sembla gênée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter. Heureusement, les lumières étaient toujours éteintes, mise à part la lampe de chevet et Quinn ne put discerner la rougeur sur ses joues. "Je… J'ai embrassé Santana."

"Oh." La déception était perceptible dans la voix de la jeune fille blonde désormais bien réveillée.

"Enfin... non... c'est elle qui m'a embrassé pour que je m'assure que j'étais vraiment gay et que ce n'était pas juste une petite passade ou juste le sentiment de manque ou quelque chose comme ça... Ça ne voulait rien dire. "

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'il lui manquait une information importante. "Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu parles Rach ? "

"Tu me manquais Quinn. Comme si... comme si un bout de moi me manquait. Et plus j'y pensais, plus tu me manquais. Après j'ai commencé à penser que peut-être... peut-être que ton amitié me manquait. Notre amitié était si nouvelle que ne plus te voir du tout me faisait bizarre." La brunette inspira pour se donner du courage. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait dire à Quinn ce qu'elle ressentait. "Mais on s'échange des SMS pratiquement toutes les jours, on s'appelle au moins une fois par semaine et on continue de se voir de temps en temps le week-end. Alors ce n'était pas ça. Et puis..."

La blonde observait son amie débattre intérieurement. Elle l'avait regardée faire de grands gestes avec ses mains tout le long de son monologue. Brutalement, Rachel se tourna vers elle, voulant voir sa réaction. Quinn rougit légèrement, gênée d'avoir été surprise à observer l'autre jeune femme mais Rachel semblait tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle disait qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention.

"Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi j'avais cherché ton amitié toutes ces années au lycée. Pourquoi je semblais si déterminée à être ton amie. Et plus important, pourquoi tu semblais si déterminée à la rejeter à chaque fois."

La blonde parut honteuse de son comportement passé alors Rachel chercha sa main et exerça une brève pression pour la rassurer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour les regrets. Rachel n'en n'avait pas. Pas en ce qui concernait Quinn en tout cas, si l'on mettait de côté la culpabilité qui la rongeait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la jeune fille dans un fauteuil roulant. Mais c'était une toute autre histoire. "Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas le sujet. Quinn je..."

La blonde plongea son regard dans les yeux inquiets de son amie. C'était le moment. Le cœur de Rachel se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors que les yeux de la blonde la fixait avec curiosité.

"Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi..."

La blonde ferma les yeux. Rachel prit peur. Quinn ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi l'aimerait-elle ? Elles n'étaient qu'amies, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de débarquer comme ça et de dire à Quinn qu'elle l'aimait ? Honteuse, Rachel retira sa main de celle de la blonde, ce qui fit réagir celle-ci. Ses yeux se rouvrirent rapidement pour plonger dans les orbes chocolat de la chanteuse.

"Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai toujours été horrible avec toi."

Rachel, qui s'apprêtait à se relever, fronça les sourcils. Quand est-ce que Quinn allait comprendre qu'elle lui avait pardonné depuis des années ?

"Pas toujours" répondit-elle d'une voix douce. "Et puis ce n'est pas important puisque je ne t'en ai jamais voulu..."

"Mais moi je m'en veux..." soupira la blonde en rouvrant les yeux. "Je t'aime Rachel."

Les yeux de la diva s'écarquillèrent à la confession. Venait-elle de l'imaginer ou Quinn venait vraiment de dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Quinn esquissa un sourire en voyant le visage choqué de celle qu'elle aimait. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la blonde avait toujours eu un faible pour Rachel Berry. Son magnifique sourire, sa voix en or, ses longues jambes. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-elle être si petite et avoir d'aussi longues jambes ? L'ancienne cheerleader secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentrer.

"Je t'ai toujours aimé." Poursuivit-elle, devant une Rachel toujours aussi choquée par l'aveu. "C'est pour ça que je refusais d'être ton amie. Je ne pouvais pas être uniquement ton amie. Ça me tuait. Toute ma vie, mon père nous a dit qu'aimait quelqu'un du même sexe était mal. Qu'on irait en enfer si on pêchait. Il était mon héros, je lui faisais confiance. Alors quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois et que tu me faisais ressentir toutes ces choses, les genoux tremblotants, les frissons, les papillons dans le ventre, j'ai tout refoulé au plus profond de moi. J'ai essayé de te détester, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'essayais de rendre mon père fier. Je suis sortie avec Finn parce qu'il était Quaterback et que j'étais cheerleader. C'était dans l'ordre des choses." La blonde fit une pause. Rachel ne disait rien, l'écoutant avec attention. Certes elle avait pardonné à Quinn mais elle n'avait jamais réellement compris. "Je n'étais pas heureuse. J'avais conscience que Finn ne voyait que toi et ça me rendait dingue. J'avais tout pour moi, tout. Tout sauf toi. Et lui il ne regardait que toi alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était te garder pour moi. Ce jour-là, chez Puck, on a bu sur ma misère. Il savait pour toi. Déjà à l'époque. Mais j'avais bu et il était là… J'ai trouvé du réconfort chez lui, me disant qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde me désirait vraiment. Sauf que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je suis tombée enceinte. Je voyais déjà la déception dans les yeux de mon père. Quand il m'a jeté dehors..."

À nouveau, Quinn ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser le souvenir toujours bien présent de sa mémoire. Rachel défit rapidement ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme, appuyant à son tour son dos contre la tête de lit. Sa main se glissa de nouveau dans celle de Quinn, la soutenant silencieusement. Elle attendit patiemment que la blonde continue.

"Quand il m'a jeté dehors, j'ai relu la Bible. Et pour la première fois je l'ai comprise par moi-même. Après ça mon rapport à la foi a complètement changé. Et puis je suis devenue un peu moins... une garce. J'ai interprété tout ça autrement. Je t'aimais mais je ne pouvais rien espérer de toi parce que tu aimais Finn ou du moins, tu croyais que tu l'aimais. Vous voir tous les deux me rendait folle. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Santana m'a ramassé en plein milieu du couloir et m'a emmené dans les toilettes pour que personne ne voit Quinn Fabray pleurer. Elle a pris soin de moi et de ma réputation comme s'il s'agissait d'elle-même sans jamais me poser de questions. Je pense qu'elle savait." Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux filles. Même si l'histoire était dure à entendre, aucune d'elles n'avait de doute sur l'amitié de Santana. "C'est pour ça que j'ai embrassé Finn. Je cherchais par tous les moyens possibles à l'éloigner de toi. Si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, il était hors de question qu'il ait le droit de t'embrasser dans les couloirs de McKinley. Le fait est que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je l'ai toujours su."

Un silence apaisant entoura les deux jeunes filles lorsque Quinn termina son récit. Rachel savait. Quinn savait. Elles prirent le temps de réfléchir à ce qui allait suivre. Mais il restait encore une chose importante dont elles devaient parler et Rachel ne partirait pas sans le dire.

"Quinn ?" interpella timidement la brunette

"Mh ?"

"Je sais pour toi et Santana." déclara-t-elle sur un tin qui ne laissait aucune place à un potentiel déni de la part de l'autre jeune femme.

"Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précise là..." demanda Quinn, les sourcils froncés, se demandant de quoi la jolie brune pouvait parler.

"Je sais que tu as... couché avec elle."

"Oh." Fut tout ce que Quinn put dire. Elle n'allait pas nier puisque c'était vrai. Mais Rachel avait bien embrassé Santana elle. La blonde se risqua, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. "Si tu es là quand même, ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas trop..?"

Rachel rit doucement, attendrie par la timidité dans la voix de son amie.

"Disons que Kurt et Santana m'ont complètement empêché d'évacuer ma... frustration. Ils m'ont réduite au silence" marmonna-t-elle sur un ton dramatique, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère. La blonde comprit aussitôt et, reconnaissante, entra dans le jeu de Rachel.

"Non… Ils ont osé faire ça ?" demanda-t-elle, amusée.

La diva hocha la tête d'un air grave. Quinn rit, imaginant parfaitement la scène. Rachel sourit à son tour en entendant le rire adorable de la blonde puis elle tourna la tête vers elle, afin d'observer son profil. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique et le lui avait même dit plusieurs fois mais désormais elle la voyait sous un nouveau jour. Se sentant observée, la blonde rougit légèrement et tourna à son tour la tête vers la brunette. Rachel plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de celle qu'elle aimait puis, tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Quinn tendit la main pour dégager une mèche de cheveux du visage de Rachel, laissant apparaitre ses yeux envoutants. Sa main resta sur la joue de la brunette alors que ses yeux glissaient sur le visage de la chanteuse, le détaillant sans gêne. Ces yeux marron qui vous engloutissait, ce magnifique nez qui avait failli disparaitre, ces lèvres roses… Elle s'arrêta sur les lèvres pleines qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. En voyant les yeux de Quinn parcourir son visage, Rachel mordilla inconsciemment sa lèvre, un peu gênée d'être l'objet de tant d'attention. Un peu paradoxal pour une future chanteuse. Mais il s'agissait de Quinn, l'unique personne dont l'avis comptait. Les yeux de Quinn se noircir d'envie à la vue de la lèvre inférieure de Rachel emprisonnée par des dents blanches. La blonde ne se fit pas prier, déposant timidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre jeune fille, fermant les yeux au contact tant attendu. Les mains de Rachel se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds tandis que la main libre de l'ancienne cheerleader se déposa sur la taille de la brunette. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensembles avec douceur et tendresse jusqu'à ce que Rachel ne recule légèrement, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

"Il faut que je reparte tu sais... Si je loupe le dernier train je suis condamnée à dormir dehors."

Quinn grogna en secouant négativement la tête.

"Tu prendras le premier demain matin. Tu as cours à quelle heure ?"

"Pas avant dix heures."

"C'est parfait, moi non plus. Tu dors ici. Et c'est non négociable. Je t'emmènerai à la gare demain."

Rachel sourit simplement et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn avant de s'extirper de son étreinte. La blonde fronça les sourcils à la perte de contact.

"Tu vas où ?"

"Je vais juste retirer mon manteau..."

"Oh. Oui. C'est mieux. Je vais te prêter quelque chose attends."

La blonde se faufila hors du lit, atteignit son armoire d'où elle sortit un short et un t-shirt à l'effigie de l'université de Yale un peu grand qu'elle tendit à Rachel.

"La salle de bains est juste là, si tu veux" dit-elle en pointant une porte fermée.

Mais Rachel haussa simplement les épaules en se déshabillant en plein milieu de la chambre, sous les yeux ébahis de Quinn, qui profita de la vue, les joues rouges. Une foule d pensées fit son chemin dans l'esprit de la blonde. Et mon dieu, ces jambes !

"Non pas que je me plaigne mais depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi à l'aise avec ton corps ?" réussit-elle à demander d'une voix rauque. La question fit rire Rachel qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre Quinn, de nouveau allongée dans son lit, tête tournée vers celle qu'elle aimait.

"Je n'ai jamais été vraiment pudique."

"Ça doit faire le bonheur de Santana" bougonna Quinn avant de tirer la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

"Kurt crie à chaque fois qu'il nous voit en sous-vêtements... " Les deux filles roulèrent des yeux en imaginant le garçon crier comme une fillette en se cachant les yeux. "Alors on a vite appris à s'habiller avant de sortir de la salle de bains" dit Rachel pour rassurer l'autre jeune femme.

"Je le remercierai ce week-end alors."

Rachel sourit à la possessivité de Quinn mais elle se redressa légèrement lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin l'autre partie de l'information. "Ce week-end ? "

Quinn tendit le bras au-dessus de Rachel afin d'éteindre la lampe de chevet, puis elle l'enroula autour de la taille de la petite brune, se collant le plus possible contre le corps chaud. Elles étaient un peu serrées dans ce lit une place mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne songea à se plaindre. Elles venaient juste de se trouver et la proximité avait un côté rassurant. Quinn enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la brunette, embrassant la peau qu'elle y trouva. "Je vais à New York ce week-end. "

"Pourquoi faire ? " demanda Rachel perplexe, puisqu'elle n'avait pas connaissance des plans de sa désormais petite amie. _Petite amie_ , pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Je pensais venir pour t'avouer mes sentiments mais j'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter d'aller rendre visite à ma petite amie" répondit simplement Quinn, un sourire aux lèvres. "Bonne nuit Rach'. "

Entendre les mots auxquels elle venait tout juste de penser sortir de la bouche de sa blonde préférée agrandit le sourire de Rachel. Elle emmêla ses jambes à celles de la blonde, soupirant de bien-être au contact de leurs peaux nues et sourit à son tour.

"Je t'aime... "

"Je t'aime aussi" marmonna Quinn d'une voix fatiguée.

La brunette ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Après tout peu importe si elle était hétéro ou gay. C'était Quinn qu'elle aimait. Ça avait toujours été Quinn. 

Hey tout le monde !

C'est le premier OS que je poste mais il y en aura probablement plusieurs autres puisqu'il s'agit d'un recueil.  
Je ne sais pas s'il reste quelques fans de Faberry par ici mais bon… Je tente ma chance !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

M.


	2. OS 2 Tiring pregnancy

NdA 

Merci à ceux d'entre vous qui ont ajouté ce recueil à leurs histoires favorites !

Celui-ci se passe dans la première saison, lorsque Quinn est enceinte. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !

Je ne possède pas Glee.

M.

Lorsque Quinn entra dans la salle de classe et qu'elle s'installa au fond, contrairement à son habitude de première de la classe d'être toujours au premier rang, Rachel comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tiqua, ses sourcils se fronçant, toute son attitude criait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour l'ancienne cheerleader. La blonde la foudroya du regard ce qui fit grimacer Rachel. Elle ne se formalisa pas plus que ça, c'était dans les habitudes de Quinn d'être continuellement froide avec elle. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être son amie mais chaque tentative de la brune pour approcher la blonde se soldait par un échec cuisant et le plus souvent par une douche de Slushies, qui l'obligeait à se changer. Rachel ne pouvait décemment pas considérer Quinn comme son amie mais malgré tout, elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer, sachant que la vraie Quinn se cachait derrière un masque de froideur. Elle l'avait compris lorsque quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient tous chanté _Keep Holding On_ pour elle et qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Rachel avait senti une boule se former dans sa gorge, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot après ça. La détresse de Quinn la touchait plus qu'elle ne devrait mais elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Malgré ce qu'elle s'efforçait de lui faire croire, Quinn n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel. Elle dissimulait ses faiblesses sous un masque de froideur impénétrable. La brune se détourna, reportant son attention sur le professeur d'anglais avancé, les pensées tournées vers les problèmes de Quinn. La jeune femme avait appris quelques mois auparavant qu'elle était enceinte de Noah Puckerman et n'avait jamais plus été la même depuis ce jour-là. Elle se tenait à l'écart des cheerleaders, ne venant même plus manger à la cafétéria le midi. Mais ce qui inquiétait Rachel, c'était surtout le manque apparent de sommeil de sa partenaire au Glee club. D'énormes cernes avaient fait leur apparition sous les yeux noisettes de la blonde et ne disparaissaient jamais. Quinn marchait dans les couloirs comme un zombie, sans faire attention aux remarques cinglantes ou aux regards désapprobateurs qui semblaient glisser sur elle sans l'atteindre. Rachel se tourna vers Quinn en même temps que tous les autres élèves lorsque le prof l'interrogeait et qu'il n'obtint aucune réponse. Les bras repliés sous sa tête, la jeune fille semblait profondément endormie, rattrapant son sommeil perdu. Le vieil homme grisonnant s'approcha de la table de l'étudiante. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa sympathie et Quinn allait à coup sûr se faire virer. Cette pensée fit grimacer Rachel. Il s'agissait encore de Quinn Fabray et personne ne virait Quinn Fabray sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Il secoua la blonde par les épaules qui se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la situation. « Alors mademoiselle Fabray ? Les nuits sont trop courtes ? Vous n'avez pas songé à dormir cette nuit ? »

Si un coup d'œil pouvait tuait, l'homme serait mort devant la colère apparente dans les yeux de la blonde. Quinn rassembla ses affaires, se leva et traversa la rangée de table pour quitter la pièce.

« Mademoiselle Fabray, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à quitter mon cours ! »

Quinn allait répliquer mais Rachel la devança, prenant sa défense une nouvelle fois.

« Quinn ne se sent pas très bien depuis ce matin monsieur, permettez-moi de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Elle accompagna sa phrase de son fameux sourire ultrabright auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Le prof semblait sceptique mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il empêchait une jeune femme enceinte de quitter son cours quand elle disait se sentir mal le ferait passer pour un idiot. Sans autre choix, il haussa les épaules et fit signe à Rachel de faire comme bon lui semblait. Puis, sans attendre que les deux jeunes filles ne soient sorties, il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'é se leva à son tour et rassembla ses affaires tandis que Quinn quittait la salle. La brune se pressa dans le couloir, courant derrière elle pour la rattraper.

« Hey... »Murmura-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Quinn grommela un simple "merci" qui stoppa Rachel dans son élan. Les yeux de la diva s'écarquillèrent. Quinn venait-elle réellement de la remercier ? Elle se reprit, rejoignant la blonde qui avait poursuivi sa route et elles firent un bout de chemin ensemble. La blonde semblait préoccupée mais la petite chanteuse n'osait pas poser de questions, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie.

« Pose-moi tes questions Berry, je ne vais pas te manger. »

La brunette soupira légèrement à l'utilisation de son nom de famille mais pour une fois elle ne fit aucun commentaire, profitant du fait que la blonde lise en elle avec autant de facilité. « Hum... et bien... je me demandais pourquoi tu semblais si fatiguée..? »

Quinn se crispa un peu, blêmissant mais après réflexion, elle reprit contenance et entra dans les toilettes, suivit de près par Rachel. « Ça ne te regarde pas Rachel. »

Elle tenta de parler avec douceur à l'autre jeune femme, espérant ainsi l'amadouer. Elle comprit que sa tentative avait échouée lamentablement lorsque Rachel rit doucement. « Je commence à te cerner Quinn et m'appeler par mon prénom, bien que très agréable, ne te permettra pas de te défiler. Mais je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me raconter tous tes problèmes, après tout tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas ton amie, c'est sûr que je ne serais jamais comme Santana mais- » Rachel s'arrêta brutalement de parler en voyant l'air amusé sur le visage de Quinn. Elle rougit violemment en se sentant ainsi observée, s'apercevant qu'elle venait encore de faire un de ses interminables monologues.

« Tu parles toujours autant hein... »Dit Quinn en souriant, un peu attendrie par la réaction de la brune. « Si ça peut soulager ta conscience, je n'ai rien dit à Santana non plus. Et je ne lui dirai pas... »

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin- »

La blonde la coupa à nouveau tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le lavabo derrière elle, sans quitter la brunette des yeux. « Je sais Berry... Rachel, » se reprit Quinn. « Excuse-moi, c'est l'habitude. »

Un faible sourire de la part de la diva lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce mais Rachel se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Elle ne voulait pas partir et laissait son amie seule mais en même temps elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en droit de demander ou non.

« Tu vas finir par te casser un doigt, » marmonna Quinn, cherchant un sujet de conversation quelconque pour éviter le silence pesant.

Une nouvelle rougeur apparut sur les joues de la plus petite alors que ses yeux se baissèrent sur le ventre de Quinn. « Est-ce que… » Elle hésita à terminer sa phrase.

« Est-ce que quoi ? »Demanda Quinn, pas vraiment patiente.

Rachel d'habitude très éloquente sembla chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas comment faire pour ne pas braquer la blonde. Elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Est-ce que c'est le bébé qui t'empêche de dormir ? »

Quinn détourna le regard, mordillant fortement sa lèvre. Rachel méritait une réponse. Après tout, elle était la seule à rester à ses côtés malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir par le passé. La brunette était la seule à ne pas la juger, à continuer de la regarder de la même façon qu'avant. Seulement, Quinn ne savait pas comment être honnête sans trop en révéler. « Et bien... oui, en quelque sorte. »

Les sourcils de Rachel se froncèrent, en attente d'explications qui ne vinrent pas. « Comment ça en quelque sorte ? » Demanda prudemment la brune, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

La blonde poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux vers Rachel. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes refoulées mais la fatigue accumulée et la gentillesse de Rachel eurent raison de ses dernières barrières. Elle fondit en larmes, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour ne pas voir la pitié sur le visage de Rachel. Mais la brunette ne fuit pas. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de marmonner un "oh et puis merde". L'envie de consoler la blonde était plus grande que sa peur d'être rejetée. Quinn sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle alors que le petit corps de la brune se collait contre le sien. Rachel semblait faire attention à ne pas trop la toucher au niveau du ventre, comme si elle cherchait à ne pas la blesser. Mais Quinn s'en fichait, elle voulait plus de contact alors elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rachel et pleura de longues minutes. La brunette lui caressa le bas du dos avec douceur en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. À aucun moment elle ne fit de remarques désagréables, elle ne la poussa pas non plus à parler et la blonde se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de la chanteuse. Elle s'agrippa désespérément au t-shirt de la jeune fille, ayant trop peur qu'elle parte. Mais Rachel ne la lâcha pas. Elle se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort contre elle. « Ça va aller Quinn... Je suis là maintenant... »

Elle avait toujours été là. Rien ne changerait ça si même les insultes et les slushies de Quinn ne l'avaient pas fait. La voix de Rachel était empreinte de douleur, elle était sincèrement touchée par la détresse de son amie. Elle desserra un peu son emprise pour relâcher Quinn, mais un grognement de la part de la blonde l'en empêcha. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Rachel qu'elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. Cette pensée la fit se crisper et un nouveau sanglot résonna dans la pièce. Rachel gémit légèrement, impuissante face à la douleur de l'autre jeune femme. Elle se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort contre elle et enfouit elle aussi sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. L'odeur de Quinn la fit légèrement sourire contre la peau du cou de celle-ci, ce qui fit gigoter Quinn.

« Rach'... ça chatouille... » La brunette pouffa un peu avant de frotter tendrement son nez dans le cou de Quinn, faisant rire celle-ci.

« Racheeeeeel ! » Elle se débattit en riant dans les bras de la brune jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'aperçoive de ce qu'elles faisaient. Les yeux de la diva se teintèrent soudainement d'une lueur de tristesse non dissimulée et elle s'écarta rapidement de la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas mais ne fit aucun reproche. La tendresse et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Quinn ébranlèrent Rachel qui détourna le regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir comme ça et se sentait gênée maintenant que le moment était passé. Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, les joues rouges et les yeux rivés au sol. Quinn l'observa attentivement, prenant soin de regarder chaque courbe de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention mais Rachel était belle. Pas d'une beauté comme Santana mais Rachel avait une beauté naturelle qui émanait d'elle. Quinn rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait sincèrement que Rachel Berry était belle. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge. Cherchant à dissiper son trouble et celui de Rachel, elle dit :

« Si je suis si fatiguée, c'est parce que... » Elle hésita sur les mots à employer. En réalité, la blonde avait peur de la réaction de l'autre jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas être jugée. Elle mordit violemment sa lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle devait poursuivre mais l'attitude de la brune l'encouragea. « Mes parents m'ont viré de chez moi et comme Finn sait que... Enfin il sait que ce n'est pas lui le père, alors j'étais à la rue en quelque sorte. »

Rachel pinça les lèvres en s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms. C'était à cause d'elle que Finn savait la vérité à propos du père de l'enfant qui était en réalité Puck. Un profond dégoût d'elle-même l'enveloppa. Quinn le comprit et secoua la tête négativement.

« Rachel ? Rachel regarde-moi. »

La brunette baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures en marmonnant tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles. Quinn fit un pas en avant pour combler la distance entre la chanteuse et elle-même. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Rachel, fermant les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la jeune fille la fixait avec compassion, mais la blonde pouvait toujours voir à quel point sa camarade s'en voulait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ce que tu avais fait, » rappela-t-elle à la jeune femme.

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que la brune tournait une nouvelle fois la tête, fixant avec attention le mur du fond des toilettes. Elle ne regardait toujours pas la plus grande lorsqu'elle demanda d'une voix hésitante :

« Et maintenant, est-ce que tu as un endroit pour dormir ? »

La main de Quinn retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle ne voulait pas que la diva s'en veuille. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venaient tous ces sentiments lorsqu'elles étaient proches, comme si elle était enfin à sa juste place. Plus jamais elle ne blesserait Rachel intentionnellement.

« Écoute, je vais bien, » répondit Quinn en évitant la question.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, toutes les deux le savaient pertinemment. La brune mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre, jouant à nouveau avec ses doigts. La blonde avait déjà remarqué qu'elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou stressée. Le regard de Rachel se posa sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Quinn. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, il était encore impossible de deviner qu'elle était enceinte. Machinalement, elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. Ce geste sembla ramener Rachel à ses esprits puisqu'elle releva la tête, avant de changer de sujet. « Que comptes-tu faire avec le bébé ? »

Quinn sourit légèrement. Rachel n'était pas la première à lui poser la question mais elle serait la première à avoir une réponse sincère.

« J'aimerais le garder. Mais ça demande beaucoup d'argent et un toit, et je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre alors... »

Elle pinça les lèvres en s'apercevant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle vit les yeux de Rachel s'écarquiller d'horreur et la panique s'installa en elle.

« Je ne suis pas à la rue Rach'. Tout va bien. »

« Je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait Quinn. »

La blonde eut une lueur de regret dans les yeux. « Je ne crois pas que tu aies fait une seule chose qui soit à la hauteur de tout ce que moi je t'ai fait. »

Rachel poussa un léger soupir, attrapant la main de Quinn en douceur. La blonde s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la diva. Toute leur relation était basée sur une haine fictive qui n'avait en réalité jamais existé. En effet, Quinn avait été jalouse de l'autre jeune femme mais jamais elle ne l'avait détesté. Et pourtant elle l'avait fait croire si bien qu'elle s'était elle-même convaincue de sa rancœur envers Rachel.

« Je ne serais pas ici avec toi si je t'en voulais Quinn. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit d'ailleurs... »

Elle lui adressa un timide sourire, jouant avec les doigts de la blonde plutôt que les siens. Quinn plongeant son regard dans celui de Rachel, cherchant une quelconque hésitation dans ceux-ci mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la sincérité. D'un seul coup, Quinn sursauta, les yeux écarquillés et posa une main sur son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..? Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il a donné un coup ? »

Un mélange de peur et d'espoir s'entendait dans la voix de Rachel, ce qui fit sourire Quinn qui répondit avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Non Rach', elle a donné un coup. »

La blonde avait eu une échographie la veille, l'échographie des quatre mois. Échographie où elle avait appris le sexe du bébé. Et bordel, vu la puissance du coup pour un si petit corps, sa fille serait sûrement footballeur. Le sourire sur le visage de Rachel valait tout l'or du monde. Elle resplendissait de bonheur et Quinn la fixa, un sourire similaire se dessinant sur son visage. Encore une fois, la beauté de Rachel l'assailli et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire.

« Tu es belle... »

Le teint pivoine de la brunette la fit rire mais ne voulant pas l'embarrasser d'avantage, elle lia leurs doigts avant de les approcher en douceur de son ventre. La brunette retint son souffle mais le laissa échapper une fois que leurs mains furent sur le ventre de Quinn. La blonde fit de petits cercles avec sa main libre sur son ventre et un deuxième coup se fit sentir dans son ventre. Elle grogna sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais elle était surprise à chaque fois.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait ça... Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, » dit Quinn à Rachel qui rougit de nouveau.

« Je suppose qu'il est trop tôt pour que je sente quoique ce soit... »

La jeune fille enceinte acquiesça mais garda tout de même leurs mains enlacées sur son ventre, consciente de la déception de Rachel. Le regard de Quinn parcourut le visage de son amie, passant de ses yeux chocolat à son nez, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres pleines de Rachel. Elle se surprit à vouloir l'embrasser. Inconsciemment, elle passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres. Rachel surprit le regard de Quinn vagabonder sur son visage puis, les yeux noisettes s'assombrirent en tombant sur ses lèvres. La brunette mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant Quinn se lécher les lèvres. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son attirance pour cette si jolie fille mais il le fallait. Quinn était une fille très populaire et sans aucun doute la plus jolie femme que Rachel n'avait vu. Jamais elle ne voudrait d'elle. Et en plus elle n'était même pas gay. Elle voulut lâcher les doigts de Quinn mais celle-ci ne la laissa pas faire, s'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur.

« Comment veux-tu que je résiste si tu fais ça ? » Grogna Quinn en fixant les lèvres de Rachel qu'elle continuait de mordre.

La brune fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Se pourrait-il que Quinn ressente la même chose à son égard ? Non impossible. Elle recula instinctivement, mais la blonde continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que Rachel soit bloquée contre la porte. En sentant le bois derrière son dos, Rachel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Elle était coincée. Qu'est-ce que Quinn avait dans la tête ? La blonde combla la distance entre elles, posant possessivement ses mains sur la taille de Rachel.

« Quinn... qu'est-ce que- »

Elle fut coupée par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Complètement surprise, la diva resta immobile. Elle devait sans doute rêver. Les lèvres de Quinn, la fille qu'elle aimait depuis le tout premier jour ne pouvaient décemment pas être sur les siennes. Quinn n'était pas en train de l'embrasser. Elle était en train d'imaginer tout ça. Pourtant tout semblait bien réel. La blonde grogna devant le manque de réaction de Rachel, ce qui ramena celle-ci sur terre. Ses dernières barrières tombèrent lorsque la langue de Quinn retraça le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle faillit défaillir face à la timidité du geste comme si la blonde avait peur de sa réaction. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, haletant et Quinn en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la chanteuse. Le baiser était lent et doux, presque timide. La blonde avait peur que son amie la repousse et Rachel ne semblait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Une fois la surprise passée, elle caressa la langue de Quinn avec la sienne, la découvrant timidement. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle posait une main derrière la nuque de la blonde, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Ce simple geste fit perdre la tête à Quinn, qui se montra plus entreprenante, mordant la lèvre inférieure de Rachel. La jeune fille gémit légèrement, ce qui fit réaliser à Quinn l'ampleur de son geste. Elle se recula en douceur, sans pour autant relâcher Rachel, qui laissa cependant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. La blonde attendit une quelconque réaction de sa part mais la jeune femme brune garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir le regret sur le visage de Quinn. Rachel ne bougeait pas, toujours figée contre Quinn qui la regardait en souriant, attendrie. La blonde posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de Rachel, après tout elle en avait envie.

« Peux-tu avoir l'amabilité d'ouvrir ces jolis yeux ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer la chanteuse.

Rachel s'exécuta en rougissant ce qui agrandit considérablement le sourire de Quinn.

« Si j'avais su que je pouvais te faire taire comme ça, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt, » la taquina-t-elle

La brune bougonna, faisant mine d'être vexée. Ses monologues étaient réputés dans tout l'établissement mais elle dissimulait simplement sa gêne en feignant être vexée. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, mettant volontairement un peu d'espace entre elles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Quinn attendait d'elle alors elle préférait avoir l'esprit clair pour avoir une discussion, être collée à Quinn ne l'aiderait sans doute pas pour ça. La blonde fut blessée mais ne le montra pas. Elle comprenait que Rachel ait besoin de parler. Elle se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, attendant que la brunette parle ou pose ses questions.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Demanda Quinn innocemment.

« Ne joue pas à ça... Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle. »

« Je t'assure que non, dit-elle malicieusement. »

Rachel pinça les lèvres, retenant un petit soupir de frustration. Quinn cessa instantanément sa plaisanterie, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « J'en avais envie Rachel. J'en ai envie, »se corrigea-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi je veux dire ? »

« Hum... tu veux vraiment savoir toutes les raisons qui me poussent à vouloir t'embrasser ? »

La brunette sembla réfléchir, puis elle finit par acquiescer, désireuse de savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec Quinn.

« Tu m'as toujours attirée Rach'. Depuis... le premier jour du Glee club. Et bon dieu je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait paniquer pendant longtemps mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais rien à perdre. »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa hors de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

« Surtout maintenant. »

Si elle ne venait pas de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle aurait sans doute sangloté de nouveau en pensant à tout ce que sa grossesse avait engendré.

« Quinn... » Ce ne fut qu'un murmure mais ce fut suffisant pour que la blonde relève la tête vers celle qu'elle venait d'embrasser.

« Je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser encore et encore parce que tu me fais tourner la tête. Ta voix me donne des frissons, je pourrais me noyer dans tes yeux, ton sourire finira par me tuer, tes lèvres sont un appel au pêché, et bordel... » Elle baissa furtivement son regard sur les jambes de Rachel, avant de plonger son regard dans les orbes marrons. « Tu dois vraiment arrêter de mettre des jupes aussi courtes. »

Rachel rougit de nouveau en entendant cette remarque, ce qui la fit grogner. Quinn reprit son sérieux, sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allait sûrement chambouler sa vie.

« Je... suis amoureuse de toi Rachel Berry et il me semble que c'est une raison suffisante pour t'embrasser. » Termina-t-elle.

Quinn se tendit perceptiblement, redoutant la réaction de Rachel. La brune écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi importante, Quinn aurait sans doute ri en voyant la tête de celle qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Elle la supplia du regard de dire quelque chose, Rachel sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle se jeta sans prévenir sur les lèvres de Quinn, qui soupira de bien-être. Elle ne pourrait sans doute plus se passer de cette sensation. Pourtant, elle repoussa doucement la brune. Elle ne voulait pas profiter de la situation et elle avait désespérément besoin d'une réponse. Rachel glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jolie blonde, la maintenant fermement contre elle. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en posant son front contre celui de Quinn, lui souriant amoureusement.

« Je rêve de ça depuis des mois. Je suis amoureuse de toi aussi. De toi toute entière. Tu es une personne formidable qui cache ses peurs derrière un masque de glace Mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je t'aime telle que tu es, ce qui inclut cette future petite fille, » dit-elle en frôlant le ventre de Quinn du bout des doigts.

La blonde n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour serrer Rachel contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la plus petite. L'odeur de Rachel parvint jusqu'à ses narines. Elle posa un baiser contre la peau du cou de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux... sortir avec moi..? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, la tête toujours plongée dans le creux du cou de la diva.

Rachel rit doucement, amusée par la soudaine timidité de Quinn. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la reine de McKinley montrait ses faiblesses.

« Ça dépend, est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrais troquer mes jupes contre des jeans ? »

Quinn pouffa et s'autorisa à frôler la cuisse de la diva avec sa main.

« Définitivement pas. »

« J'en serais honorée Quinn. Mais il va falloir que tu te fasses à mes monologuesinterminable et à mes disputes improbablesavec Santana pour les solos et à-»

Quinn la coupa une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant brièvement. « Du calme. J'aime déjà tout ça. »

Elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie et une longue plainte sortit de la bouche de Quinn.

« Pas déjà... »

« Tu ne te passes déjà plus de moi ? » Demanda Rachel en souriant malicieusement.

Quinn l'observa, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi. Allons-y beauté. »

La rougeur sur les joues de Rachel récompensa la blonde qui attrapa la main de sa désormais petite amie, liant leurs doigts.

« Je crois que ça restera la meilleure heure de cours de toute ma vie. »

Rachel sembla soudainement se souvenir d'un détail et se tourna vers Quinn.

« Attends attends. Une seconde. Tu as complètement réussi ton coup Fabray en détournant mon attention de toutes les questions que je me posais mais je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans réponses. »

Quinn poussa un long soupir de frustration. « On ne peut pas simplement oublier cette partie de la discussion ? »

« Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça en classe tout à l'heure. Où tu dors la nuit. Pourquoi tu sembles si fatiguée. Je veux savoir Quinn. »

« C'est pas très important. »

« Ça l'est. Surtout que je suis la seule responsable de toute cette merde qui t'arrive... »

Quinn grimaça en entendant Rachel jurer. Elle ne le faisait jamais et les rares fois ou une grossièreté sortait de ses lèvres, ce n'était pas bon signe. La blonde soupira de nouveau et baissa les yeux en débitant d'une traite.

« Je ne dors pas la nuit puisque je travaille dans un club pour pouvoir acheter tout ce dont Beth va avoir besoin. C'est pour ça que je suis fatiguée. »

« Un club ? » Rachel répéta, intriguée. Qu'est-ce que Quinn voulait dire par là ?

« Non Rachel. Je ne répondrai pas à cette question là, joker, » dit Quinn d'une voix un peu trop dure en entendant la question.

« Qui est Beth ? » Demanda alors Rachel.

La blonde se radoucit cependant en entendant la deuxième demande de Rachel et lui sourit.

« Beth, ma fille. Je veux l'appeler comme ça. »

La brunette sourit à l'entente du prénom. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de réfléchir quelques instants. Elle était désireuse de savoir ce que la jeune fille lui cachait même si ça voulait dire jouer avec ses émotions. Et naturellement, elle avait très envie de voir à quel point cette relation était sérieuse pour sa petite amie et à quel point elle serait honnête envers elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre à l'autre question ? » Demanda-t-elle alors.

« Parce que la réponse ne va certainement pas te plaire et que j'ai honte. »

La brunette regarda Quinn avec des yeux suppliants ce qui tira une plainte à la jeune femme qui détourna précipitamment le regard.

« Non pas ces yeux là... personne ne peut résister quand tu fais ces yeux là... ne me regarde pas comme ça Rach'. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle craque et murmure.

« Un club de striptease. Je bosse dans un truc de striptease. »

La blonde évita le regard de Rachel lorsqu'elle sentit la main de celle ci relâcher la sienne.

« Pardon ? Je ne crois pas non, » grogna Rachel. « Tu travaillais peut-être mais tu ne vas certainement pas y retourner. Je te séquestrerai même s'il faut. »

La possessivité de la diva ne fit même pas sourire Quinn qui s'emporta. Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point elle avait besoin de ce travail ?

« J'ai besoin de ce job Rachel ! Ça me permet de passer les nuits au chaud et d'économiser suffisamment pour les premiers mois. »

« Tu songes vraiment à y retourner ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand la grossesse sera visible ? » Interrogea Rachel, blessée à l'idée que Quinn pense sérieusement à exposer son corps à des inconnus.

Quinn hésita sur sa réponse. Qu'allait-elle faire après ? Pour l'instant son patron la gardait parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle ne demandait pas grand chose de sa part mais que ferait-il d'elle lorsque son baby bump se verrait ? Elle n'avait jamais songé à ça avant.

« Et merde ! » Jura-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de Rachel.

« Il y a d'autres solutions Quinn... »

Le ton de Rachel bien que doux, était sans appel. Elle ne laisserait pas sa petite amie retourner là-bas. La pensée que des hommes pervers aient vu Quinn à moitié nue la fit grogner de possessivité.

« Tu peux très bien venir habiter chez moi pour l'instant. Il y a suffisamment d'espace et l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème. Mes papas t'adoreraient. »

« Me détester tu veux dire. Je suis la personne responsable de la tristesse quotidienne de leur fille... » Corrigea Quinn, la voix empreinte de douleur, s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

Elle fixait le siphon comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose du monde. Elle releva la tête vers le miroir en sentant les mains de Rachel s'enrouler autour de son ventre. Le sourire de la brunette la déstabilisa un peu. Celle-ci déposa un baiser dans le cou de Quinn sans perdre son sourire.

« Tu es aussi la personne responsable de mon sourire Quinn, n'oublie pas ça car c'est le plus important. Dis oui... »

La voix suppliante de Rachel fit flancher Quinn qui finit par acquiescer.

« Je vais réfléchir. »

« Mais Quinn... »

Rachel déposa une multitude de baisers humides dans le cou de la blonde qui frissonna sous la sensation. La brunette espérait la faire flancher et Quinn dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer.

« Rach'... »

« Mhm ? » Fredonna la brunette sans cesser sa douce torture.

La blonde la repoussa doucement, les yeux noircis par le désir tandis que son souffle était déjà haletant.

« D'accord. Je veux bien venir habiter chez toi mais seulement le temps de trouver une autre solution... »

Le petit sourire fier de Rachel lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ne sois pas si fière de toi. »

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans se départir de son magnifique sourire à fossette.

« Merde Rachel on va être en retard. »

Une nouvelle fois, un haussement d'épaules fut son unique réponse alors que Rachel semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. La blonde fronça les sourcils, alarmée par l'air triste de sa petite amie.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Rachel Berry ? »

Le silence de la brune commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter les émotions de Rachel sur son visage. La jolie jeune fille semblait en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

« Parle-moi... Ne te ferme pas à moi... »

Ce murmure à peine distinct eut le mérite de faire revenir Rachel à elle. Elle observa Quinn, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme si c'était la première fois.

« Rachel... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

L'inquiétude de Quinn se mêla à l'impatience. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte du ton trop brusque de ses paroles mais sa petite amie ne sembla pas relever.

« Ces gens t'ont vu... presque nue... »

Rachel baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, les joues rouges d'avoir dit ces mots à voix haute. La blonde fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre où la brunette voulait en venir puis, lorsque Rachel releva la tête, elle comprit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement de surprise avant qu'un petit sourire amusé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Rachel était jalouse. C'était la chose la plus agréable au monde. Son sourire s'élargit instantanément. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait sincèrement aimée.

« Mon dieu ce que tu es mignonne. »

Les mots lui échappèrent alors qu'elle entoura la taille de sa petite amie de ses bras.

« C'est un simple travail beauté. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. Tu es la seule que je vois. Tu as toujours été la seule. »

Quinn tenta de rassurer Rachel du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Celle-ci rougit à l'entente du surnom et cacha son visage dans le cou de la blonde en souriant. Elle ne dit rien d'autre avant de soupirer contre la peau tendre de sa petite amie.

« On est vraiment super en retard Q, on va se faire coller. »

La blonde gémit pathétiquement, ne voulant pas quitter les bras si réconfortants de la diva.

« Allons-y alors. J'aime bien que tu m'appelles Q. »

Rachel mordilla sa lèvre en s'écartant d'elle, manquant instantanément la chaleur du corps de l'ancienne cheerleader.

« Et j'aime que tu m'appelles beauté. Tu vas devoir m'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Quinn poussa la porte des toilettes en souriant, laissant galamment Rachel passer devant elle, la faisant sourire.

« Juste un détail, comment sommes-nous censées faire au lycée ? »

C'est Rachel qui avait posé la question, presque timidement. Quinn la rassura en caressant distraitement son bras.

« Je pense que le mieux est que tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle, qui sait peut-être que j'aurais envie d'aller draguer ce grand dadet de Finn... »

La blonde plaisanta mais lorsqu'un éclat de panique traversa les yeux de Rachel, elle ajouta.

« Trop tôt pour plaisanter de ça ? »

Rachel acquiesça simplement, souriant malgré elle. Elle adorait que Quinn puisse lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était épatant de voir la facilité avec laquelle la blonde la comprenait. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir avant de se diriger aux côtés de Quinn vers leur dernier cours de la matinée. La blonde avait machinalement lié leurs doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste qu'elles faisaient tous les jours. Rachel s'en sentait étrangement rassurée. Un jeune homme apparut au détour du couloir et la diva laissa sa petite amie seule au milieu du couloir pour sauter au cou de son ami. Quinn pinça les lèvres, n'aimant pas être abandonné au milieu d'une conversation, encore moins lorsque la conversation était importante.

« NOAH ! »

Le jeune homme rattrapa la brunette en riant et la serra contre lui avant de la reposer au sol. Quinn les observa de loin, un sourcil arqué, complètement intriguée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Les deux jeunes juifs ne semblaient pourtant pas si proches que ça habituellement. À croire que quelque chose les avait rapprochés. Noah Puckerman jeta un regard en direction de la blonde avant de reporter son attention sur Rachel, lui adressant son plus beau sourire pervers. Rachel lui tapa le bras pour le réprimander. La blonde se décida donc à intervenir, sachant pertinemment comment le garçon pouvait agir. Un étrange sentiment de jalousie s'insinua en elle. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres deux et se racla la gorge alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats tous les deux. Un léger rougissement s'imprima sur le visage de la diva avec qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds, chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille de l'autre juif.

« Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de rentrer dans son pantalon encore une fois, ou tu auras à faire à moi ! » le prévint-elle en essayant d'adopter un ton menaçant.

Noah rit une nouvelle fois et leva les deux mains en l'air pour montrer à Rachel qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

« À plus tard ma belle ! »

Quinn grogna légèrement en observant attentivement le jeune homme au Mohawk s'éloigner dans le couloir bondé, comme s'il était un danger potentiel. Elle sentit un regard peser sur elle alors elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à envoyer balader celui qui osait la fixer. Mais ce sont les orbes chocolats de Rachel qu'elle rencontra et elle ne put rien dire de plus qu'un faible "quoi?" qui amusa Rachel. Elle haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Puck, » dit Quinn

« On s'entend bien. Il est génial. Ça t'embête ? »

« Non. »

La réponse rapide de la blonde fit rire Rachel, signe qu'elle ne la croyait absolument pas.

« On va faire comme si je te croyais dans ce cas. Je crois que nous avons maths, » ajouta la chanteuse pour faire bonne mesure.

Quinn mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, se débattant avec ses sentiments intérieurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?»

« Qui ça ? » Demanda innocemment Rachel, jouant de la gêne de sa petite amie.

« Rach... » gémit plaintivement Quinn.

« Il a fait ce qu'il fait toujours, il nous a imaginé nous embrasser. Ou peut-être faire plus que s'embrasser, qui sait ? » Elle haussa simplement les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

Quinn, elle, rougit légèrement à l'implication. Pour se redonner une constance, elle posa une autre question.

« Et toi qu'est-ce tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai demandé à Noah d'arrêter de draguer ma petite amie. Enfin j'ai peut-être... utilisé des termes plus crus pour qu'il comprenne l'intégralité de ce que je lui disais mais- »

Une nouvelle fois, Rachel se stoppa dans un de ses monologues devant l'air goguenard de Quinn.

« Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Rachel croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en marmonnant, feignant être vexée.

« Bon d'accord c'est peut-être un peu le cas mais c'est tellement mignon. Tu parles tout le temps avec tellement de passion ça me fait craquer. »

Rachel détourna le regard, les joues rouges de gêne avant de murmurer :

« Joli rattrapage. J'ai l'impression de rêver. J'ai peur. »

« Tu as peur ? De quoi ? De moi ? » Paniqua l'ancienne cheerleader.

La brunette grimaça légèrement avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« Non pas de toi. Je n'ai pas peur de toi j'ai juste... »

Rachel jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les maltraitant comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois un peu plus tôt.

« J'ai juste peur de me réveiller et que tout ca ne soit pas réel. Tu es si... » Elle chercha un terme adéquat qui ne blesserait pas sa jolie blonde. « Gentille, » s'essaya-t-elle en guettant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Quinn lui sourit attendrie, attrapant sa main. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve Rach', » dit-elle en déposant doucement ses lèvres contre la joue de sa petite amie. « C'est l'amour. Maintenant je t'emmène en cours. »

« En me tenant la main..? »

« A moins que tu n'y vois un inconvénient, oui. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre à part toi. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser partir donc... Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder avec moi. Je suis fière de nous et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. » S'expliqua la jeune fille enceinte.

Rachel en resta sans voix, ce qui était vraiment rare chez elle. Elle se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur les doigts de sa petite amie, les yeux brillants d'émotion, en acquiesçant. Quinn porta leurs mains liées à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur les doigts de la brunette. Sa petite amie.

« Sinon, je peux savoir depuis quand tu es si proche de Puck ? » Demanda Quinn, feignant la nonchalance pour dissimuler au mieux sa jalousie.

Rachel rougit légèrement, mordillant sa lèvre, cherchant une réponse adéquate à la question de sa petite amie. Voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de la brune, Quinn s'inquiéta.

« Tu... tu n'as pas couché avec lui hein ? »

« Quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! » S'exclama Rachel avec une grimace de dégoût imprimée sur le visage.

Quinn poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« Peu importe. Je me suis rapprochée de Noah parce qu'on a... comment dire... » Rachel mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, gênée. « On est sorti ensembles. » Finit-elle par dire.

Quinn se figea, les sourcils froncés, ressentant la même pointe de jalousie qu'un peu plus tôt s'insinuer en elle.

« Quand ça ? »

« Au début de l'année. Quelques jours. Ce n'était pas grand chose en fait. Mais c'est la raison de notre rupture qui nous a rapprochés. »

« C'est Puck, Rachel. Évidemment que ce n'était pas grand chose. Ça a toujours été qu'une affaire de baise pour lui. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Rachel détourna le regard vers le ventre de Quinn et esquissa un sourire triste.

« Je sais. C'était le but. »

« Tu... voulais coucher avec Puck ? Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu tomber enceinte ! »

« Je ne voulais pas coucher avec Puck, » rougit Rachel vraiment gênée.

Quinn jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable.

« On vient de louper notre dernière heure de cours, il ne reste plus que dix minutes. Donc j'ai tout mon temps pour parler de Puckerman. »

« On ne peut pas sécher. Mes pères me tueraient. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. De toute façon je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je leur expliquerai que tu m'emmenais aux toilettes, » dit Quinn pour rassurer la brunette qui se contenta de lui sourire pour la remercier.

« Tu me jures que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ? »

La blonde arqua un sourcil, pas vraiment certaine de voir où la chanteuse voulait en venir.

« Euh... Je te promets d'essayer en tout cas. »

Rachel sembla s'en contenter et débita d'une traite :

« Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps. Je savais que tu avais couché avec Noah alors j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi en me rapprochant de lui. C'est complètement stupide je sais mais de toute façon j'ai fini par me mettre à pleurer au bout de dix minutes, je lui ai tout expliqué et il s'est avéré être un ami génial. »

Quinn essaya d'être fidèle à sa promesse et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa réaction et s'éloigna de Quinn en direction de la sortie, ne s'autorisant à sourire qu'une fois dos à la blonde.

« Raaaaaach' ! Je ne me suis pas moquée ! C'était adorable. Un peu étrange mais bon. C'était mignon. Il va quand même falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui ceci dit. Et ne me fais pas courir je te rappelle que je suis enceinte. »

« Ah non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer cette carte là ! Ce n'est pas du tout fair-play ! S'exclama la brunette en se retournant vers sa petite amie, attendant qu'elle la rejoigne.

Quinn haussa les épaules et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

« Peut-être mais ça fonctionne. »

« Aller viens, je te ramène. »

Quinn tapa dans ses mains, dans une parfaite imitation de sa petite amie.

« Je vais voir la chambre de Rachel Berry ! »

« Mhhh... Ça dépend ce que tu veux que l'on dise à mes pères. »

« Comment ça ? » Quinn demanda, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Et bien... tu risques surtout de dormir dans la chambre d'amis. »

« Pourquoi ? » Gémit Quinn plaintivement en suivant Rachel à travers le parking.

« Parce que tu es ma petite amie. » Répondit Rachel comme si c'était logique.

« J'en reviens pas que tu dises ça à voix haute autant de fois que possible, » commenta la blonde en souriant.

« Donc tu te moques de dormir dans la chambre d'amis ? »

« J'abuse déjà de leur hospitalité, alors s'ils veulent instaurer une sorte de politique "ma fille ne dort pas avec la personne avec qui elle sort", je me contenterai de la chambre d'amis. Enfin... sauf si tu vois les choses autrement..? »

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la brunette. Encore une fois, Quinn était la plus raisonnable d'elles deux. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Rachel ne voulait pas précipiter les choses avec la blonde. Après tout elles n'étaient en couple que depuis quelques minutes. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur soir pour dormir dans le même lit. Mais elle en avait vraiment très envie.

« Non. Enfin il est possible que tu te réveilles avec quelqu'un à tes côtés le matin ceci étant, » dit timidement Rachel.

« Oh oui, je l'espérais bien, » répondit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Rachel pouffa comme l'adolescente qu'elle était. Si ses pères voulaient les faire dormir séparément, qu'ils le fassent. Mais elle ne promettrait pas de suivre les règles. Et puis Quinn était enceinte, aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne souhaitait précipiter les choses. C'était leur première relation avec une autre fille, c'était nouveau pour toutes les deux. Alors que pouvait-il arriver de plus que quelques baisers ?


End file.
